Liebling, ich habe die Zwillinge geschrumpft
by SeKaYa
Summary: Alastor Moody muss feststellen, dass der Ausspruch "Ein Zwillingspaar kommt selten allein" noch lange nicht das Schlimmste ist, was einem erfahrenen Auror passieren kann...


**Liebling, ich habe die Zwillinge geschrumpft**

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören Joanne Rowling. Idee und Ausführung sind mein.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Wenn es etwas gab, was Alastor Moody hasste, dann war es definitiv, seinen Auroren hinterher zu rennen. Es war nicht so, als würde er seinen Leuten nicht einen freien Tag gönnen, solange sie weiterhin in Bereitschaft waren, aber nicht mal ein ordnungsgemäßes Urlaubsgesuch – das Moody in diesem Fall abgelehnt hätte – einzureichen, das war eine Affront gegen ihn. Wie sollte er etwas in diesem Krieg zustande bringen, wenn die Hälfte seiner Auroren blau machte? Vor allem war "Wir kommen heut mal nicht" garantiert keine Abmeldung, die akzeptabel war. Schon gar nicht, wenn die Nachricht vier Stunden nach Schichtbeginn eintrudelte.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ein ziemlich erboster Moody aus dem Kamin der Zwillinge purzelte und sofort polternd nach den "verdammten Prewetts" verlangte, noch während er sich den Ruß vom Umhang klopfte. "Hierher, aber dalli! Sonst hex ich euch in die nächste Woche und streiche euch den Urlaub für die nächsten tausend Jahre!"

Ein leises Schlurfen, Schleifen und Glucksen ertönte. Moodys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Was war das schon wieder für eine Teufelei? Und dann sah er sie: Zwei rothaarige, geradezu winzige Gestalten, die in den Raum kamen. Gehen konnte man es nicht nennen, krabbeln auch nicht – es schien eine Art Mischung aus Tanz und Gehübung zu sein. Allein der Anblick der zwei kleinen Rotschöpfe sorgte dafür, dass Moody seinen Zorn für den Moment vergaß.

"Herrje, wer hat euch denn geschrumpft?", fragte er die Winzlinge beinahe belustigt.

Undeutliches Gegluckste antwortete. Und dann gingen die winzigen Zwillinge zum Angriff über – jeder von ihnen schnappte nach einem von Moodys Hosenbeinen und zog daran, dabei ganz eindeutig auffordernde Gesten machend. Moody war überrumpelt und versuchte zu entkommen, aber er hatte keine Chance – die Zwillinge waren gnadenlos und klammerten sich an ihn. Mühsam versuchte Moody, in die Küche zu gelangen, da von dort nun ebenfalls Gekicher kam. Was hatten die Prewetts nun schon wieder angestellt?

Kaum hatte er es bis zur Küche geschafft und sah hinein, da sah er auch schon, was die nächste Stufe des absoluten Chaos war: mehr Rotschöpfe. Rotschöpfe in scheinbar jeder Größe. Insgesamt waren es fünf, mit den kleinen Nervensägen, die sich noch immer an seinen Beinen festklammerten. Aber nun, wo die anderen kleinen Monster ihn entdeckt hatten und Flucht unmöglich war, wurde ihm klar, dass die Zwillings-Winzlinge sein geringstes Problem waren. Der kleinste von denen, die in der Küche gehockt hatten, begann sofort, irgendwas vor sich hinzubrabbeln – scheinbar über sich selbst – und die anderen beiden, die ältesten, versuchten, Moody um den Inhalt seiner Roben zu erleichtern. Er schaffte es so gerade noch, seinen Zauberstab außer Reichweite zu bringen, bevor eines der Ungeheuer ihn zu fassen bekam.

"Oh, Moody, was machst du denn hier?"

Moody drehte den Kopf – den Rest ebenfalls umzudrehen wäre mühsamer als die ganze Aktion wert war – und erblickte einen der Prewetts. In voller Lebensgröße.

"Prewett, klonen ist verboten", grollte Moody verärgert. "Erst recht Prewett-Klone in mehrfacher Ausführung!"

Prewett, Moody war sich nicht sicher, ob es Gideon oder Fabian war, blinzelte verdutzt. "Klonen? Wieso klonen?"

Moody kochte. "Wieso?! Sieh mich an und frag mich das noch einmal!"

Jetzt erst schien der große Rotschopf zu erkennen, dass Moody mit kleinen Rotschöpfen "behängt" war. Einen Moment war es still. Dann brach Prewett in ein röhrendes Gelächter aus, das die Winzlinge ebenfalls zum Giggeln und Glucksen animierte. Moody kam sich vor wie ein äußerst sonderbarer Christbaum oder irgendein modernes Kunstwerk, irgendetwas mit dem Titel "Auror. niedergestreckt von Rotschöpfen". Oder so etwas in der Art.

Hoffentlich kam Prewett nicht auf die Idee, ein Foto davon zu machen. Denn dann würde Moody entgegen seinem normalen Verhalten einen seiner Kollegen kaltblütig ermorden müssen. Wenn Dorcas davon erfuhr... er würde die Schande nicht überleben, dessen war er sich sicher. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Dorcas das in der gesamten Zentrale verbreiten und es ihm noch Jahre später unter die Nase reiben würde. Eine Dorcas Meadowes vergaß nie etwas.

"Was stehst du da so rum?", fauchte Moody. "Nimm diese... diese... nimm sie weg!"

Prewett gluckste und pflückte einen der Rotschöpfe von Moodys Arm. Kaum setzte er ihn jedoch auf dem Boden ab und nahm den nächsten Rotschopf hoch, klebte der erste bereits wieder an Moody. Prewett lachte.

"Erstaunlich, dass sie so an dir hängen, Moody – Gideon und mich lassen sie in Ruhe."

Moody grollte Fabian nur an, während er auf eigene Faust versuchte, sich zu befreien. "Was sind das eigentlich für kleine Monster?", zeterte er, während er mit immer wiederkehrenden Attacken kämpfte. "Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

"Lass Molly das nicht hören", riet Fabian gutmütig. "Die fünf sind ihr ein und alles!" Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und beobachtete Moodys Ringen amüsiert. "Sie sind übrigens der Grund dafür, dass Gideon und ich heute nicht aufgetaucht sind. Molly hat die Jungs mal eben so vorbeigebracht und von uns verlangt, auf sie aufzupassen. Ich nehme an, du kennst Molly?" Moody brummte etwas Zustimmendes. "Nun, sie wollte ein Nein nicht akzeptieren – sie dürfte in zwei Stunden oder so zurück sein – und du weißt ja, wie das ist... mit kleinen Kindern hat man keine Ruhe. Vor allem nicht mit den beiden Zwillingen."

"Wo ist dein vermaledeiter Bruder, Prewett?" Moody hatte definitiv nicht vor, die nächsten zwei Stunden Abenteuerspielplatz für die Weasley-Meute zu spielen.

"Och, der... Gideon ist einkaufen. In einer Stunde ist er wieder da." Fabian grinste ob Moodys verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck.

Moody seufzte geschlagen. Ihm blieb auch nichts erspart. Wenn ihn der Krieg nicht schaffte, schafften ihn die Prewetts und Anverwandte.


End file.
